


Hungry Like the Wolf

by ladyofreylo



Series: 80s song fics [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Animalistic Sex, Ben hunts Rey, Bondage, F/M, Kink, Love Story, Mind Games, Oral Sex, Predator/Prey, Roleplay, Romance, Sex, Smut, Spanking, dubcon, spanking (light) with a switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: “Have you ever been afraid when we’ve roleplayed?”Rey shakes her head immediately.  “I trust you totally, Ben.  We already talked about that.  Plus, we have our safe words.”“Can I try to scare you?”A is for animalistic sex...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: 80s song fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878508
Comments: 23
Kudos: 95
Collections: House Dadam A-Z Kink Collection





	Hungry Like the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to FlavorofKylo for all the help!

***  
Stalked in the forest, too close to hide  
I'll be upon you by the moonlight side  
***  
High blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight  
You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind  
***   
I howl and I whine, I'm after you...  
And I'm hungry like the wolf

Ben Solo turns to his wife, Rey, with a gleam in his whiskey-brown eyes. “Tomorrow, we hike.”

Rey looks over at him and stretches. They are snuggled up in a king-sized bed, naked, sated, after some slow, sweet love.

“You can’t be horny again, Ben Solo.”

He raises his brows. “Well, no, but… I’m thinking about hiking.”

She laughs. “You are thinking of our next playtime.”

“It’s our vacation and we talked about hiking…” he protests, unconvincingly. He rolls toward her in bed and strokes her hair with one big hand.

“Hungry like the wolf,” she says. “You want me to be your owner and you be my pet.”

He laughs. “Maybe—or...” His eyes grow more heated and intense. “I have another idea—and a question for you.”

Rey stares at him. She hasn’t seen him so focused, not since he first mentioned roleplaying, as if he’s gazing into her soul. She watches his eyes. “Yes?”

“Have you ever been afraid when we’ve roleplayed?”

She shakes her head immediately. “I trust you totally, Ben. We already talked about that. Plus, we have our safe words.”

“Can I try to scare you?”

There’s a moment of startled silence. Rey is taken aback by this request.

“Does that turn you on, Ben?”

“It might turn us both on.”

Sometimes the roleplay does tend to get a little rote—Rey pretty much knows what to expect from her husband. 

Somewhere inside the domesticated Ben Solo is a man Rey never met. Ben had been part of a paramilitary group known as the Knights of Ren. When she met him, he had left the Knights behind, citing political differences and the desire to move into a more conventional career. He told her little about his missions, but she knew he was good at what he did. And she knew he had a different name back then. All Knights take on new identities while in the organization. She knows that Ben—at one point—was called Kylo Ren. He was supreme leader of his squadron; as such, he was dark, intense, maybe a little ruthless, full of wild energy.

And when they first met, Kylo sometimes looked out of Ben’s eyes and gave Rey a little shiver.

Now, not so much. She knows he tamps it down.

Could he scare her? Could he show her his unpredictable, wild side? He waits for an answer.

Rey licks her lips. His eyes snap to her tongue and he breathes a little harder.

“Are you game?” he asks softly, so very softly.

She looks him in the eye. “Yes.”

<>

The next day, they pack light, wear good hiking shoes, and set out for the trails. Ben doesn’t say a word as he drives to the head of the main trail to park in the lot provided. Rey plucks a map from the pavilion near the entrance to the trails. He comes up behind her to stare over her shoulder and breathe in her ear. She is hyper-aware of his presence, his scent, his hair tickling her cheek. She is already be a little turned on as his heat soaks into her back. She wonders what he has in store for her. He won’t tell her anything and she senses that she shouldn’t ask. It’s part of the game to be surprised. 

Ben points a long finger at a trail branching off the main to the left.

“That one,” he says.

She nods. They set out. Ben carries the backpack and nudges Rey in front of him a little. There isn’t quite enough room to walk side-by-side.

Rey hears birds chirping, leaves rustling, and other forest noises. As she walks, the trees press in thicker on all sides and she hears only the muffled crunching of her shoes on dried leaves and twigs.

She turns to speak to Ben. He’s gone.

Originally, he was supposed to be her pet wolf, but clearly the game has changed. He is not anyone’s pet anything. Never has been. He domesticates himself for her—to be a good husband. But perhaps, she thinks, the yoke chafes at times. Perhaps he longs to run free, to be Kylo Ren again.

Rey looks up through the leaves, then down at the dappled ground, left and right into the thick trees, contemplating what to do. After a moment, she keeps walking.

And walking. She hears nothing, though she strains her ears. The man has a backpack on him and he’s following her. He’s six foot three and has gigantic feet. She never imagined that he could be so quiet. She wonders if he’ll leap out and scare her or maybe grab her.

And she walks some more, slower. She is getting a little tired and the waiting is unnerving.

Rey slows down further, taking a brief rest, wiping her brow. She’s in good shape, but this trail is uphill and getting steeper with every step. She takes the map out of her pocket. There’s a look-out shown up ahead. She will stop there and see if there are benches or even a rock to sit on for a moment. From there, she isn’t sure where to go next, unless Ben is able to track her down and do something. She looks around and sees nothing but trees, sun, and trail. She supposes that he is watching her but can’t tell where he is.

Rey heads up the trail and sees the flat top of the hill. She sees something—or someone—standing at the pinnacle. It is a person—tall, muscular, strong. Her husband.

But not her husband.

He doesn’t move. Not a flinch. Not an acknowledgement of her presence.

She continues to walk, watching him carefully. He is dressed differently, in a pair of tight black pants, a white tank top, and soft black shoes. His hair blows freely back from his stern face. He stares at her.

Rey gulps. If she continues the roleplay, she will not call him out. She will see what he does.

She waits.

He stomps one foot on the ground, spreading his legs apart. His arms are held away from his body, fists clenched.

Rey stares at him. He is not Ben Solo.

He throws his head back and yells an inarticulate howl that makes the hair on Rey’s arms stand up. She shivers again.

Without a thought, she turns and runs back down the trail. She hears him chasing her. He is growling loudly. No words, just noises of pure… animal lust. He comes for her.

Rey is already tired from the walk. Suddenly, she trips. She falls on the trail and lies stunned and scraped, breathing so hard. She waits for him to grab her.

Nothing.

Slowly, she raises herself up and turns. He is gone.

His sudden absence is freakier to her than being grabbed. Rey has no idea where Ben has gone—he has disappeared, as if he never chased her, as if he was never there in the first place. She breathes deeply and stands, wiping her scraped hands on her shorts.

She turns in a slow circle, looking for him, sniffing the air, wondering if she can smell his sweat.

Nothing.

Then, like a burst of black lightning, he strikes. Rey finds herself upside down, hanging limply over his shoulder before she can react. He carries her swiftly into the trees, walking over downed limbs and tree roots, holding her tightly.

He drops her off his shoulder under a tree and swiftly ties her wrists to the trunk. She is face down, cheek on a mossy cushion.

Ben lies on top of her—though he doesn’t crush her fully. His hands move her hair aside and he rumbles in her ear.

“You are mine and I’m hungry.”

Rey wiggles a little under him but says nothing.

“I’m Kylo Ren,” he breathes in her ear. “I can take whatever I want.”

He bites her neck with his sharp teeth. He suckles her neck, then licks the spot. It will leave a mark. He moves to the other side, then bites his way down Rey’s shoulder. He lifts himself up.

Rey misses his weight. She loves having her big husband on top of her.

“My mate, say ‘yes, Kylo,’ when I speak to you.” He is still above her. He holds her down with one big hand in the middle of her back.

“Yes, Kylo,” Rey says softly.

“I will strip you down and fuck you hard. Right here, right now. I will claim you. You will not look at me until I’m finished.”

“Yes, Kylo.”

He locates the strings on Rey’s shorts and unties them. He yanks her shorts and panties down and off past her shoes.

Rey mewls a little.

Ben places both hands on her hips and pulls her up to her knees. She moves to her elbows, but he quickly pushes her back down.

Rey starts panting a little. She is completely exposed to her lover with her bottom tipped upward, on display for him to penetrate her fully. She can’t see him. She doesn’t know what he’s going to do, and she is beyond ready for him.

She feels the cool breeze on her hot wetness and opens her legs further.

“Kylo,” she whispers.

She hears nothing behind her. She feels nothing but the slight breeze lightly touching her body.

“Fuck me,” she says. “Do it.”

“I will use you like an animal.” His voice has an edge of wildness to it. He is panting. His sounds are ferocious, coming from deep in his chest.

He hasn’t touched her but it’s the hottest thing she’s ever heard.

“Yes,” she moans.

He grips her ass with both hands. His thumb slips down her sopping cunt, dipping inward slightly. Rey moves and groans. He gathers her slick and covers her tight hole. He works his thumb in slightly. Rey arches upward and leans back into it.

“Horny little beast,” he says.

“Yes, Kylo,” she cries.

“I know you’re in heat, waiting for me to fill you, to fuck you so hard, to make you come with my dick inside you.”

“Yes, yes.”

She feels his soft hair against the backs of her thighs. His mouth comes down full on her and he licks everywhere. Rey herself howls her pleasure at his roving tongue. He flicks her clit and groans into her cunt while his thumb is still tucked into her bottom. 

“So good, so wet, tight, delicious,” he grunts. “You are mine.” He returns to his feast and holds her still with his other hand on her back.

Rey spreads her legs further to give her mate more access to her clit. He obliges and uses his lower lip to suck the small bud into his mouth.

“I’m so close, so close,” she pants. “Ben, Ben… don’t stop.”

He stops, laughing long and low. 

“Kylo,” he growls. “Not Ben. There is no Ben today.”

“Kylo,” Rey gasps. “I…”

Rey tries to pull her hands out of the ropes; she beats her fists on the ground in frustration. She opens her legs further and falls almost flat on the moss, legs spread. She can’t move easily without her hands.

Ben hitches Rey up on her knees again.

“Not yet, mate. Not yet.” He covers her again with his body.

Rey feels his hard cock probing her cunt. He slides the tip into her and pulls out. He runs the tip up and down her slit, gathering more dew, teasing and tormenting.

He slips in again, just a little way, and stops when he hears Rey’s cry of impatience.

Ben repeats this torment, until Rey rears backward and causes him to bury himself deeper inside. He pulls out and smacks her behind.

“Bad girl.”

“Fuck me, Kylo,” she yells. “Do it.” She yanks on her ropes in frustration. “Fuck this bondage shit.”

He says not a word. He leaves her on her knees, wet and needy. No touch, no sound, nothing.

Rey turns around suddenly to see where he is. He is on his knees behind her, lips pressed together. Her eyes meet his for a frozen second. He registers no expression whatsoever.

Ben Solo is completely gone.

“Turn around,” he snarls softly.

Rey quickly does so.

He puts something in front of her face. It’s a small supple limb from a tree. A switch. Rey sucks in a breath. She trusts him, but this is unexpected.

She hears the whistle of the switch before he uses it on her upturned backside. It stings but not unbearably so. Rey mewls a little and gasps as he works his way down her ass with light blows. She can tell he’s being careful not to break her skin. The implement carries nice burn with it, and her eyes fill with tears because he knows her limits so well. He takes her to the very edge but never steps beyond it. It is a gift.

He switches her entire ass. The limb lightly passes over her cunt as he moves down her thighs. The sensation is incredible when it delicately hits her outer lips. 

She moves her hips back and gasps, “That’s so good, so perfect.”

“Hmm,” he rumbles softly.

He replaces the switch with his mouth and kisses all the places he stung her.

Rey begs him to make her come. Begs shamelessly. Calls him Kylo, her love, her husband, her mate forever.

“On my dick or with my mouth?” he whispers against the backs of her thighs.

“Both, Kylo, both. I want to do both.” Rey is beside herself with desire.

He smiles into her thigh. “Say you’re mine.”

“I am, Kylo, I am yours. Always.”

“Do you love me like you love Ben?”

Rey gasps as he licks her cunt lightly with the tip of his tongue, probing her entrance.

“You are Kylo; you are Ben,” Rey groans. “You are both. I love you as both.”

He opens her with both thumbs and finds her clit. This time he homes in on it and swirls his tongue gently. Two long fingers tuck into her aching cunt.

She is so close, and she knows he will let her come now. She leans into the sensation and cries her pleasure out, lifting her head like a wolf.

When the wave of pleasure hits her, Rey grinds herself into her mate’s face and calls his name, Kylo and Ben. He pulls his fingers out of her to hold her hips still and keeps suckling until her spasms abate.

She falls flat to the ground, lost to time and space, away from forest and tree, inside the deep satisfaction she has only known with this man.

Rey shivers when feels Ben pulling her up again, probing her cunt with his hard dick and sliding in fully and deeply. She knows he is finished teasing and tormenting. He needs her. He needs to fuck her hard and fast. She needs it, too.

Ben’s fingers find her clit again. She still experiences the aftershocks of her first orgasm and the second one sneaks up on her as he circles her clit and slams his cock into her body.

He groans as he thrusts fully inside and feels the grip of Rey’s second orgasm around his dick. Rey hears his breath coming in short, hard gasps and listens to him chant her name between gritted teeth.

His sweat drips down on her back.

“Come for me, my mate,” Rey cries out into the bed of moss—to her lover behind her.

Ben increases speed and holds Rey’s hips in a strong grip. He will leave marks on her there, too.

And then he roars as he reaches his completion. The howl rises out of him from deep in his gut, from inside his soul. It is the sound of him claiming her for all time. It is the sound of Kylo Ren, the untamed alpha beast of Rey’s heart. She loves him beyond reason, beyond measure, beyond stars, moon, earth, and sun.

Ben collapses on top of Rey and she falls flat on the ground under his weight. He reaches up and unties the rope around her wrists. Then he rolls onto his side.

Rey quickly sheds the rest of her clothes and shoes, while Ben watches with sleepy, sated eyes. She strips him, too, yanking and tugging everything off him. She needs him naked with her in the most primal state of being.

Neither speak. They have no words for what happened between them. 

On the deep mossy forest floor, Rey presses her body against her mate as closely as she can. Skin to skin, belly to belly, nose to nose, thigh to thigh, hand to hand, and lips to lips.

She is his and he is hers.


End file.
